It's a Love Story
by vampireobsesser
Summary: based off of song love story. edward and bella meet at a ball, later that night, they sneak out to a garden. after a few weeks, charlie catches them. what's he saying about edward having a rep? why did edward leave? if he comes back, who's he with?
1. Meeting Romeo: love at first sight

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flash back starts_

"Come on Alice! Do I really have to go?" I asked her. She already had me in a cream colored dress with one-inch thick straps that were three inches above my elbow on my arms. There was a golden flower design on each one and going down the center of the dress. She made me wear a pair of matching flats and put my hair in curls.

Alice pulled my hand some more as we walked down the sidewalk towards the large country club. The lights shown through the windows. She was dragging me to the Spring Ball. They host it every year here in Forks, Washington, the greenest place in the world, where it rains everyday. Yet, today I was surprisingly sunny.

They've never failed to out do the year before. How do I know? Because every year Alice dresses me up and drags me to it, no matter how much I beg.

"Yes Bella! I don't know why you're still struggling, we're already here." She told me.

"I know! So stop yanking my arm out of its socket and let me walk!!!!!" she did and I stood up and straightened out the dress.

"Thank you, now we can go." As we go closer to the building we could hear the music more clearly. It was classical, but still up beat. We opened the doors and walked inside. Everyone was wearing the traditional old England clothes like Alice and I. as we walked around examining the decorations and looking to see if there was anyone we know, we saw Jasper.

"Jasper!" Alice squealed, she ran up to him and was soon wrapped in his arms. I didn't want to intrude on their moment, so I said. "I'll be on the balcony." I backed away to the stairs and climbed up to the second story, then walked onto the nearby balcony.

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

When I was little I would ask my dad if we could come here just so I could stand on the balcony and look over the garden right outside it. If I wasn't up here I was playing outside in the garden. It had many beautiful trees and flowers. But in the back was my favorite. It was a large old willow tree. From here I could just see some of the branches.

I turned around and walked to the railing to watch over what was happening below. To one side I saw Alice and Jasper dancing happily. They've been dating for about two months now. She's met his whole family. Which consists of his twin sister Rosalie, her husband Emmett, his brother Edward, and their parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle's a doctor here in Forks, and with my clumsiness, I've met him on many occasions. They adopted Jasper and Rosalie when they were little because of their parents being in a car accident. So they went from being Hale's to Cullen's."

_I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

Then I saw a figure in dark blue walk through the crowd of dancing people. Ordinarily, I wouldn't have cared, but he was waking straight towards Alice and Jasper. He tapped Jasper on the shoulder and they started talking. I continued to watch, when suddenly the figure looked up. He had bright piercing emerald eyes that I could see al the way up here. I quickly backed away, a blush appearing on my face and hoping that he hadn't seen me.

I turned back around and again walked onto the balcony, still feeling the eyes of the stranger on me. I stared out into the garden, trying to distract my mind. But I couldn't get the picture of his eyes out of my head.

Only a few minutes later, I felt like someone was watching me again, that I wasn't alone. Slowly, I turned around and was again met with the pair of emerald eyes.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi." I responded, the blush appearing again.

_You say hello_

_Little did I know_

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"My crazy, shopaholic, hyper friend Alice made me come."

"I know her." He giggled some before continuing. "She's definitely a shopaholic."

"Yep, she sure is."

"So what are you doing here? Did Alice force you too?" I asked him.

"I guess you could say that. She said I was going to meet a beautiful girl with brown hair and eyes if I came. Her name is Bella. I'm guessing that's you?" I blushed at what he said then turned back out to face the garden.

"Well, you have the name and description right, but I'm nowhere near beautiful."

"I beg to differ."

I turned back to face him, wondering if he was joking. But his eyes held nothing but passion and truth.

On a sudden impulse, I got on my tip toes and grabbed the sides of his face.

"Are you sure you haven't gone blind?" I pulled up an eyelid and looked into his eyes. He stared back into mine, the emotion in his eyes only increasing.

"Positive." He whispered to me. Soon we were both learning into each other. It was like I was in some kind of trance. I was sinking deep into his eyes.

"You guys! Get a room!" A voice sounded behind me. Edward and I immediately jumped apart, causing me to trip on the layer of the dress. Edward caught me in his arms, staring into my eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I breathed. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I stood and stepped out of his arms.

I turned to face the older of the voice, Alice.

"Oh, hi Alice. I thought you were downstairs dancing."

"I was, but then Edward came and asked where you were. So we told him that you were up here."

"And you being you, you wanted to see what would happen." I accused. She didn't deny it though. _So his name is Edward. _I thought. _It fits him. _After a few minutes of quiet Alice finally said,

"Well, thanks for the stimulating conversation, but Jasper and I are going back downstairs. You know, to dance. That's sort of what you do at a ball." She told me sarcastically.

"I know Alice. But you know I can't dance, at _**all**_."

"It's not that you can't dance. It's that you won't."

"That is not true Alice."

"Really? When was the last time you actually danced at a ball? Or a dance?" I stayed quiet. She had me there and she knew it.

"See? Now come on."

"Even if I would, I can't. I don't have a partner." I thought I had her there. That I had finally beaten the invincible Alice Brandon. Clearly, I was mistaken. Never bet against Alice.

"You can dance with Edward." She said, then turned around and went downstairs.

"Crap." I muttered as I turned to Edward.

"What? You don't want to dance with me?" He was joking but he still looked a little hurt.

"No, I just don't want to dance." I told him.

"Have you ever danced before?"

"I did ballet when I was little. Let's just say it ended badly."

"Come on. You can tell me. I promise not to laugh." I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but to agree.

"I…..bar….ended…down….girls." I mumbled.

"What? I couldn't hear you?" he leaned close and cupped his right here.

"I said, I slipped while posing on the bar and ended up knocking down all the other girls." Edward grinned while trying to hold back his laughter.

"It's ok, you can laugh, go ahead."

"No, I said I wouldn't, and I won't." I smiled at him then began down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he caught up to me.

"To dance. I figured I'd give it one last shot." I smiled at him as we reached the last step. He grinned back at me before grasping my hand in his and pulling me out into the middle of the dance floor. He began to twirl me around to the rhythm of the music. After a few more twirls and pulling each other closer and farther away, my neck was laying on his shoulder. My arms were wrapped around his neck, his around my waist.

It was peaceful as we swayed to the music. I listened to the rhythm and soon recognized it.

"Debussy." Edward and I chorused. I pulled back to stare at him, as he did me.

"You know Debussy?" we asked simultaneously. We even laughed at the same time.

"You know classical music?" He asked when we finished.

"Only my favorites. My mom used to play it around the house a lot. What about you?"

"I guess I just like it. I've always been into the classics."

"That explains your name."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Edward's an old fashioned name, no offense. It's not a very common name nowadays."

"Neither is Isabella." He commented.

"Good point."

We danced to a few more songs before Alice cam up to me.

"Come on Bella. We have to get home, it's almost midnight."

"Really?" I looked towards the clock and sure enough it was fifteen minutes until midnight.

"Guess you're right Alice. Bye Edward." I said as we walked away.

"Bye Cinderella." He called back. I don't know what caused me to, but, for some reason, I yelled to him,

"Actually, it's Juliet."

"Then I guess I'm Romeo."


	2. Seeing Juliet: sneaking out

**i know i haven't updated in a while and today i'm going to update all my stories. for this one i'm afraid you only get one chapter. i'm working on the third though so no worries.**

**(Bella's POV)**

It didn't take long for Alice to drop me off at my house. I gathered up my dress and stepped out of her car.

"Thanks Alice. I had a great time." I said when i turned back around.

"Oh, i know you did." She smirked at me before rolling up the window and began to pull out of the drive way. Alice flashed me a smile then drove away.

I gathered up the dress again then walked inside and up the stairs Charlie was already asleep in his room, snoring loudly. I entered my room and headed straight to the closet. I got out a grey tank top and a pair of black and pink plaid pajama pants to change into. I found the bag for the dress then got in bed.

1 hour later

I leaned up in my bed, suddenly awake. I looked around the room until my eyes finally landed on my alarm clock. It told me it was one o'clock in the morning.

"One o'clock! I only slept an hour and i'm already awake!" I started searching my room for what could have dragged me away from my sleep. Finally, when i couldn't find anything, i sat down in my rocking chair by the window.

_Thump, thump, thump_

Something was thrown against the window. I got up from the chair and opened it up. There, standing outside, underneath the tree was Edward. Part of hiim was hidden in the shade of the tree, the other part shown in the moonlight. He was changed into a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and tennis shoes. One of his hands were curled around what looked like a large rock. I looked closer and realized they were pebbles.

_you were Romeo_

_you were throwing pebbles_

"Edward?! What are you doing here?" I yelled to him. He smiled then turned towards the tree and started to climb it. He made his way to the branch that had somehow ended up growing all the way up to my window.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go somewhere with me."

"At one o 'clock in the morning?"

"I guess it wasn't one of my brightest ideas. So, will you come?"

"Sure, just let me change." He smiled then climbed down the tree. As soon as his feet touched the ground i pulled down the window and rushed over to my closet. I grabbed a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans. I quickly put them on, then my patch print converses. I brushed my tangled hair and opened the window. Looking down, i saw Edward at the base of the tree. He smiled at me as i made my way down.

Dropping down beside him, i asked, "So where are we going?"

"How about to the garden at the country club? I head you liked it there."

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"Alice."

"Of course. So how are we going to get there?"

"I have my car parked around the corner, we can drive from there." So that's how we ended up walking down an abandoned street in the dead of the night during the summer. Finally we reached his car and continued down the road. Soon, we were parking down the street from the country club.

"How come we didn't park in front of the club?" I asked him.

"Because the cleaners would catch us. This way all we have to do is jump the fence."

"Jump the fence? It sounds like you've done this before." I looked at him curiously, but all he did was turn his head to the approaching fence. Thankfully i wasn't barbwire and just a regular metal fence.

"You can climb a fence can't you?" He asked. I ignored him as i set my foot into one of the holes. Once i was high enough, i pushed my self up and swung my legs over the top, then letting go once i did. A perfect landing. I turned around to face him, completely noticing the look of astonishment on his face.

"Looks like i can. How about you?" He smirked then started up the fence and copied my jump.

"Impressive." I nodded. "But still not as good as me." After saying that, i took off running towards the big willow tree. Edward chased after me all the way, ony a few feet behind me as he did. I grabbed a hold of the branches adn climbed my way to the very top.

Poking my head throug a break in the vines, i overlooked the garden. Closing my eyes and leaning my head back, i let out a consented sigh. In that moment of peace, i had completely forgotten about Edward.

"It's nice to see you smile like that. you should do it more often." He said from behind me. I jumped some before turning around and blushing.

"That too." i could feel the blush deepen as i duckd under the cover of the strands of leves all around us. Only a few seconds lager did Edward join me.

"So spidermonkey, what do you want to do?"

"What? Why did you call me spidermonkey?"

"From the way you climbed up the tree and got to the top that quick. You reminded me of a spidermonkey."

"Sure you're not talking about yourself? You were pretty quick too."

"But i climb a lot. No offense, but you don't look like much of a hiker or climber."

"Excuse you? The only reason i don't climb or hike is because of the rain, and i really don't feel like flying an airplane to some where where i can. Besides, why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't, i was just wondering."

"Well next time try asking instead of just assuming. You don't know anything about me." I started lowering myself down to another branch when he grabbed my arm.

"But i want to. Bella, you are the most intersting, exquisite, beautiful thing that i have ever seen. Look, i'm sorry for what i said hurting your feelings. I didn't mean to, honst." His eyes grasped hold of mine and it was obvious that he meant what he said.

"Fine. So how about playing 20 questions? That way we can get to know each other." I compromised.

"Sounds perfect." He smiled at me, and i immediately smiled back. I climbed back up onto the branch beside him.

"You first." He said.

"Okay, start with the questions."

"What's your favorite color? Book? Song? Writer? Movie? Band or artist? Food? Drink? STore? Restaurant? Artist?"

"Alright! Alright! I get it!" I laughed at his rushness. All he did was stare at me with incredulity.

"Sorry, i didn't realize you were that anxious to get to know me."

"Just answer the questions."

"Well my favorite color changes every day."

"What is it today?" I looked into his eyes and blurted. "Green." I immediately blushed and turned away.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Just continue."

"Okay. Well, what's your favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights. I've read it multiple times. I can actually quote the book."

"Wow. Next is...." It continued like that for the next few hours until he finally drove me home. He waited until i was safe in my room, him on the branch, to say, "So i'll see you tomorrow night? Same time?"

"Yes, and how about eleven instead. I'm exhausted. Thank god tomorrow's saturday."

"Then how about we meet for lunch?"

"Sure, sound perfect." We smiled at each other as he climbed down. He was still me as he moved to his car.

"Bye Romeo." I called to him.

"Bye Juliet."

**okay, i hoped you liked it. please review . Thanks for reading!!!!!**


	3. Goodbye Romeo: screaming and yelling

**i know i haven't updated in a while and today i'm going to update all my stories. for this one i'm afraid you only get two chapter. I'm working on the fifth though so no worries.**

**(Bella's POV)**

Edward and I have been doing that for the past few weeks. We'd hang out during the day, turns out he's now going to Forks High. Then he'd come over at eleven every night so we could go to the garden. We've done it so many times that it seemed close to impossible to get caught. That is until one day.

.......

It was 4:30 when i finally finished my homework. I got up and looked out the window. I've been anxious all day to go to the garden. Edward had said he had a surprise for me. I hate surprises, but since it's from Edward, i haven't been able to sit still all day. I've been a mini Alice with all my energy. I sighed and leaned back on my bed.

_How to kill the time? _

_Well, who's the master of time?_ my brain retorted.

"Heck if i know." I spoke out loud.

I turned to my left, scanning my room. It was fairly clean except for a few scattered books. Then i noticed my ancient computer. I walked over to it and pressed the power button. After a few minutes it showed how far i had progressed in turning on. 10% I walked back over to the window and stared out onto the street. It wasn't long until my thoughts strayed to Edward. Before I got too far though, the computer beeped, signaling that it was finished. I stood and made my way over. sitting down in the chair, I clicked on the e for Internet explorer. Soon the MSN homepage was showing on the monitor. I thought about what i could search for then got an idea. I went to and went to their customer service. I looked at their locations and found that there was one in Port Angeles.**(not sure if there really is)**

I decided I'd go there this weekend. I went back to the homepage and looked at some of the popular books. A few actually sounded good. I browsed some more until Charlie came up at 7:-- to say he had ordered pizza and that I'll be here in 30 minutes. So i shut down the computer, then went downstairs to make a drink and grab a plate./exactly 30 minutes later the pizza guy showed up with the pizza. Charlie got up from his chair to pay then came back with the lid to the box open. He handed me two slices of pepperoni pizza then sat back down to watch the game. I sat silently eating my pizza, absent mindlessly watching the game too. I never liked sports and they never liked me. My being a klutz helped in no way in that area. I focused back on the tv, not knowing about anything about what was happening.

At 9:00 I told Charlie goodnight and went upstairs.

"Alright Bells. I'll be up there soon, when the game's over." I nodded to him that i understood. I changed into some grey sweat pants and a dark blue t-shirt. I placed my tennis shoes, socks, and jeans beside my bed, for when Edward gets here. I climbed on to the bed and got under the sheets. Turning towards my clock i listened to Charlie coming up the stairs. Knowing he would check, i closed my eyes and calmed my breathing. Sure enough Charlie opened the door and peeked inside. It was silent for a while until i heard the creak of the door closing. I opened my eyes again then looked back at the door. Everything was quiet except for the sound of the wind blowing outside. Slowly my eyes closed and fell into a deep sleep.

11:00 p.m.

I woke up to the sound of the familiar thump, thump, thump on my window. I leaned up quickly and rolled over to the side of the bed. I tried to climb out from underneath the covers, key word "tried". Instead I ended up banging down onto the wood floor and hitting my head on my shoes.

"Figures." I whispered. Quickly, I untangled my legs from the sheets and stood. I slid on my jeans, then put on my socks and shoes. My fingers swept through my hair, getting rid of any knots. Hastily, I opened up the window and looked at the Adonis on the ground before me.

"Hey , are you okay? I heard a crash." _Oh crap. If he heard it, maybe Charlie did too. No he couldn't have, he's been asleep for two hours. But so have i._

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." I didn't need him to worry. I backed up and was about to put my left foot through the door, when i heard,

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING!?" I turned and saw a red faced Charlie standing in my doorway. I guess he did hear me.

"Oh crap!" I whispered again. I turned around to Edward and mouthed run. He nodded and began hastily. _Hopefully Charlie didn't hear or see him._

"Where do you think you're going young man?!" Charlie charged to the window and yelled, "If you want to get arrested you can go right ahead Otherwise you'll be downstairs at the front door waiting!" He slammed the window shut then grabbed my arm and dragged me down the stairs. He let go once we were at the bottom and made his way to the door. He practically ripped the door off it's henges as he exposed the chill of the night air.

"Who are you?"

"Edward Cullen."

"The doctors kid?"

"Yes sir."

"Wait i recognize you. You're the kid that tried to trespass school property by climbing the tree and jumping the fence!"

"What!?" I yelled. That would explain how he was so good at it though. I plummeted to the bottom step in shock.

"Bella!" Edward brushed pass Charlie and caught me.

"Are you alright?"

"Is it true?" I asked, ignoring his question. He just looked away.

"I'll tell you later. In the garden." I nodded in agreement. Since i hadn't heard him cross I was surprised when Charlie grabbed my hand and yanked me away from Edward.

"Stay away from her!" After that it all passed in a blur, or at least slow motion. Charlie reached out his arm and hit Edward in the jaw. We were all silent, too stunned to say or do anything. Then all heck broke loose.

I started crying, both from Edward being hit and how tight Charlie's grip was. Charlie started screaming again and thankfully let go of my arm only to grab Edward's. He was the only one being silent. All he did was hold his jaw and look at me the whole time. Just as charlie was about to close the door I whispered "Bye Romeo." I guess they both heard me over Charlie's screaming. The next thing out of his mouth was

"Well romeo, stay away from Juliet!"

_but my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
and i was crying on the staircase  
begging you please don't go...._

**okay, i hoped you liked it. please review . Thanks for reading!!!!!**


	4. See you later Juliet: heartache

**i know i haven't updated in a while and today I'm going to update all my stories. for this one i'm afraid you only get two chapter. I'm working on the fifth though so no worries.**

**(Bella's POV)**

_and i said...  
_

I didn't dare say anything to Charlie as i ran upstairs. I locked my door and quickly opened my window. Charlie was yelling through the door to me, having no idea what i was about to do.

"Bells, i'm sorry. But you can;t hang out with him anymore. He's bad news." I just ignored him as i shimmied down the tree.

As my feet touched the ground, i immediately started running towards the garden. I tripped a few times but the thought of Edward kept me going. When i reached the fence i could barely find enough strength to climb over. Then i looked at the tree and before i knew it i was inside the garden at the base of the tree. As i climbed i was soon enveloped in strong arms.

_romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

"I'm sorry Bella."

"It's not your fault Edward. None of it is."

"Yes it is. That's why I'm leaving."

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded. He just averted my gaze.

"Edward, what do you mean by leaving? Like your whole family?"

"No, just me. though Emmet and Rose are going to college soon." He was trying to distract me.

"Distracting me isn't going to work Edward. Now explain."

"Bella, i have to leave. We can't be together. Your dad hates me, and he has a good reason too. I've done a lot of bad things Bella. So stop loving me."

"I can't and I won't. You know that Edward. The only way I'll stop loving you is if you told me you didn't love me. If you looked me in the eye and said you didn't love me!" I cried. Tears were already going down my face. Edward turned to face me, looking right into my eyes.

"I don't love you." He said.

"I never loved you. It was all just to see if I could get away with dating the chief's daughter."

"No. That's a lie. Stop lying!" I stood up and leaned against the tree.

"It's not a lie. It's the truth. Goodbye Bella." Then he turned and jumped from the tree. I watched as he ran away, not turning back. I tried to follow him but my foot slipped and I fell from the tree, hitting the ground. I tried to push off of the ground but i ended up falling again. I tried again later before I gave up I looked up at the sky as rain drops began to fall. I pulled myself under the willow tree and cried. Soon, I was enveloped in complete darkness.

_you'll be the prince and i'll be the princess  
it's love story baby just say yes....._

.............

"Bella? Are you alright?" Asked an unfamiliar voice. then did i realize that I wasn't against the tree, but laying on our couch. I opened my eyes to see who the voice belonged to.

"Do you remember what happened?" I nodded my head slowly.

"What happened Bella?"

"He left. He's gone." Then I closed my eyes again and plummeted into the comfort of the dark.

_so i sneak out to the garden to see you  
we keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew....._

**okay, i hoped you liked it. please review . Thanks for reading!!!!!**


	5. 5 years later

**(Bella's POV.)**

5 years later

It's been five years since Edward left and broke my heart. Five years since I was truly happy. Thankfully, I still had my dad, Alice and Jasper, and the rest of Jasper's family. Dad tried his best to comfort me those first few months, but soon gave up, realizing that he was only making me worse. It was then that he started ignoring me like everyone else, except Alice and Jasper. They tried to help too, but couldn't. It wasn't until one of my nightly visits to La Push did I meet the person who would help.

Flashback

I was sitting on my usual log by the waves; the only light was from the rest of the sunset and the flashlight I brought with me. In between the sound of the crashing waves, I heard a twig snap from behind. I turned around quickly and shown the flashlight through the forest.

"Who's there?" A figure stepped out from behind the tree.

"Relax, I won't bite."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." He said pointing to the log. He was tall and had broad shoulders. His hair was black like his eyes.

"I have my reasons."

"And I have mine." He stepped closer.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Jacob, yours?"

"Bella."

"Nice name. Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead." I scooted over. He walked over and sat. It was quiet for a few minutes as we watched the waves.

"So what are you doing out here?" His voice broke through.

"Just trying to escape. My life hasn't been very good for the past few months."

"Your parents arguing?"

"Neh. They've been divorced since I was little."

"Then what is it?"

"Boyfriend who used to be a criminal, thought I didn't know, ran away while I was supposed to be sneaking out to him. My dad caught me and kicked him out. Later I ran off to our meeting place and he-he broke broke up with me, I guess you could say."

"Whoo, that is bad." I nodded in agreement. I stared out at the ocean not really thinking about anything. Suddenly I was hoisted up into the air.

"What the….What are you doing?" I looked up at Jake.

"Come on. You need to cheer up."

"I don't really have a choice in the matter do it?" I motioned to how close I was pulled into him.

"Not really." I sighed.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere you don't need this." He said, grabbing and dropping my flashlight into the sand. Then I realized what he meant.

"No." He continued walking to the ocean.

"Sorry, can't do that."

"But I don't even have on a bathing suit!"

"That sounds like a personal problem." (my dad says that all the time)

"Put me down!"

"Whatever you say." He threw me out into the water while he stood back in the shallow waves. I came up spitting out water.

"Oh you are so dead." I swam towards him and stood. He held up his hands in mock surrender. He stepped back and stumbled some. That was all I needed. I grabbed his right hand and pulled towards the water and me.

"Bad move." He said. Jake picked me up again and tossed me. But this time I knew what was going to happen. I held onto his arms as he threw me, which made him go into deeper water and fall.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Your not the only one who can have fun."

"Well to keep it fair, I guess it's my turn."

"If you can catch me." I started swimming away as he chased after me. I had only gotten a few feet when I was dragged under the wager and turned as we went deeper from his attack. His arms were around my waist holding me to him.

"Got you."

"That you do."

"Let's head back to shore."

"Good idea." He let go and we swam back. Soon we were laid out on the sand looking up at the stars.

"It's a beautiful night." I commented.

"Yeah it is." He agreed. A comfortable silence settled over us.

"I guess it's time we head home." He said.

"Yep." I sat up, reluctant to leave."

"How'd you get here?" He asked.

"The bus." I answered.

"Don't have a car?"

"I have one, it's just too noisy for sneaking out." He nodded understandingly.

"What about you?"

"I walked. I live right down the road from here."

"Lucky."

"I know." We stood and I got my flashlight.

"How about I drive you home?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on." I followed him as he led the way to his house. When we reached it, he unlocked his car and let me in. We were silent other than me telling him where to turn. Finally, we were parked in front of my house.

"Thanks for cheering me up Jake."

"Glad I could help." I unlocked the car door and was bout to step out when he said

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll drive down tomorrow. Same place."

"Good, see you then."

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Bella." I stepped out and walked up to the front door, then waved goodbye as I opened the door.

End Flashback

In the past few years I've met Jasper's sister Rosalie and her husband Emmet. Rosalie is a blonde with crystal blue eyes. She's absolutely beautiful. Emmet has brown hair with blue eyes and really muscular. The first time he gave me one of his bear hugs I almost suffocated.

Right now I'm pulling into the Cullen's driveway. Earlier I told Alice I would come over so we could watch movies. I walked up to the front porch and knocked. The door creaked open with a surprisingly not so happy Alice standing there.

"What's the matter Alice?"

"Bella, promise me you won't get mad or anything."

"Why would I be mad?" I asked, stepping into the house, still looking at her.

"Edward's here."

"What?" I whispered. She just pointed behind me. I turned to see Rose and Emmet on the couch, Jasper and Jake each in one of the chairs. Then Edward in the loveseat. But he wasn't alone. A girl was sitting in his lap.

A girl with an engagement ring.

**Omg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! who is she? Who is she? Who is she? Who in the world is she????????????????????????????????? I don't know and you might not either, so you'll have to continue readinggggggggggggg. I have no idea why I keep doing that.**


	6. getting to know the bride

**(Bella's POV.)**

"Hi Edward." I choked out.

"Hello Bella."

FlashbackYou say hello…

"Hi! I said.

"Hello." He replied.

"So what brings you here?" He asked.

But little did I know…End flashback

"So what are you doing back here? It's only been five years." I said as nice as I could. Which I'm afraid wasn't much. I glanced at Jake, he gave me a warning look. I put down my coat and purse then walked over to him. Wrapping his arms around my waist, I sat in his lap.

"I figured I'd come home for a little while. Plus Tanya said that we should have the wedding here."

"You're getting married?" As if I didn't see the stone with the huge stone on her finger.

"Yes, Tanya and I have been dating for a year now." He kissed her forehead.

"You must be Tanya." She smiled and nodded.

"You must be the famous Bella, he's talked about you so much."

"Good things I hope." I said, barely mustering up a smile.

"Oh, all of them. Apparently you're the perfect girl."

"I wouldn't say that, I'm nowhere near perfect."

"Not according to Edward."

"Well that's him." I said, trying to sound playful. Though I'm sure Jacob's arm is going numb from where I'm squeezing it.

"So how did you guys meet?" I asked.

"It was at one of my friends parties. She had invited me while her boyfriend invited Edward. We met later on and he asked me out. I guess it just started from there." She finished, smiling up at him.

"First date?" I wondered. What? A girl has to know.

"A candlelit picnic at the beach."

"How sweet." I commented.

"Well, how about us girls head upstairs, while the guys stay down here?" Alice suggested. I looked at her confused.

"Sure." Tanya said, Rose and I nodded.

"Good luck." Jake whispered in my ear.

"Thanks." I kissed his cheek then rose out of the chair. Before we entered Alice's room, she pulled me aside.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not ly… okay maybe a little." She raised and eyebrow.

"Ok a lot. But it was painful. Do you think they noticed?"

"No, only the rest of us could tell. They don't know you, so I wouldn't expect them to."

"So why'd you say for us to come here if you thought she was a problem?"

"I don't think she's the problem, Edward is. This way you'll get to know her and not be rude because of the jerk downstairs." I thought it over, then said.

"Good idea." We walked into the room to see Rose and Tanya sitting on the floor looking through piles of movies.

"What's with the movies?" I asked.

"I figured this way we could learn what kind of movies she liked. It's not like we weren't going to watch anyway. We're not going to watch them until later though."

I nodded in response. We play 20 questions so that we each could learn about her, and her us. She likes a lot of the same things we do. She's really nice too. The only thing that I can say I don't like is her love for shopping. But she likes to read a lot too, so that put her back on my good side.

"I can honestly say I think Edward made the right choice by proposing to you." I admitted. It hurt but it was the truth.

"Thanks. Bella, can I talk to you alone?" Tanya asked.

"Sure." E both stood up and walked out into the hall.

"Look, Edward told me about what happened between you guys a few years ago. I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't affect us being friends. I don't want it to be awkward between us."

"Neither do I. Don't worry I'll be fine. It's just been a long time since then. I've got to get used to him being around again, that's all."

"Good. Besides you and Jake seem happy. How'd you two meet?"

"Wait, you think Jake and I are together?" She nodded confused. I couldn't control it, I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she said once I quieted down, which was a quite a while.

"Jake and I aren't together. We're just friends. Sure I love him, but like a brother, like Emmet and Jasper. But we met at the beach during the summer at sunset."

"Why do you remember the sunset?"

"Because it's the most precious one to me. It marks the day I started to heal. That and it was very beautiful."

"That's romantic, even though."

"I guess. I just still can't believe you thought that."

"I guess it was kind of silly. But the way you guys talk about each other, how you act, it's sort of weird that you're not."

"Well, I can see how you get the impression. Well come on, we've got movies to watch and secrets to tell. Especially you, trust me. Considering your engaged to Rose's brother in law, and knowing Alice, they'll know everything about you within the next hour or two."


	7. meeting my dad

**(Bella's POV)**

_But you were Romeo, I was scarlet letter…_

"No way Alice. I'm not going."

"Oh come on Bella, please! Tanya's going so you have to come."

"No, I don't. I'm going to stay right here. Sitting on this couch and reading. I'm not going shopping."

"Fine, but you're coming next time."

"Alice…" I groaned. She just gave me her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I sighed. "Devilish little pixie." I murmured under my breath.

"Yay! Ok come on everyone!" she rushed everyone out except Edward.

"Why aren't you going?"

"I made a deal with Alice earlier. Looks like we both have to go next time."

"Just like old times." I whispered.

"Look, Bella I'm sorry for what happened back then. But I meant what I said. I didn't love you." I looked away from him.

"I know. I didn't believe you at first, but then I thought it over and I started to. It still felt worse than being dated for a bet. Though it was practically liked that." I hugged my legs.

"I guess I needed to work on my acting skills, huh?" He joked, trying to make me laugh. I just squeezed my hands tight, angry and sad.

"No. It wasn't your acting. I never understood why you were dating me in the first place; I was definitely a plain jane. I still am actually. Now it's just that I was so stupid to fall for it." I shook my head in despair. I could feel tears well up in my eyes and felt one slip down.

"Bella, don't cry. It's alright." He rushed towards me, enveloping me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. Tears were coming down faster now as I tried to control my breathing. He rocked me back and forth as I cried.

"It hurt. It hurt so much!" I punched his chest with every word, he just held me tighter.

"Shhhh. It's alright Bella. Everything's alright." I just continued, barely hearing him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered after I had calmed down.

"What for Bella? You didn't do anything."

"Your shirt, it's soaked." He looked down then laughed, soon I was joining him.

"Same old, silly Bella." He said, ruffling my hair.

"Come on, there's someone else you have to apologize to." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door.

"Who?"

"My dad."

"Uhhh. Please Bella, no!"

"You have to. My dad's been wanting to know how his least favorite fugitive has been for a while now." We walked outside to my truck and got inside.

"Very funny Bella."

"Don't worry, he won't bite. But I can't make any promises about him shooting."

"Huh?" He asked breathlessly.

"I'm joking Edward! Don't be so serious!"

"I can't believe you still drive this car." He said as we got closer to the house.

"Why? It's working fine."

"Because it looks so old."

"Well it is old. Besides, what about you Volvo? You still have that."

"Because it's an antique."

"Well so is this car."

"I can tell." I glared at him before pulling in. For a second he looked scared.

"Like I said, don't be afraid. He won't bite."

"It's not the biting Bella, it's shooting."

"Well he don't shoot Edward, now calm down and get out of the car."

"Fine." He climbed out and we made our way to the front door.

"Dad! Are you here? I want you to meet somebody." I knocked three times. Finally, I heard the locks being undone.

"Hey dad. You remember Edward." I stepped inside, Edward following. Dad backed up and looked at us, stunned.

"Go sit down dad. Everything I s ok."

"How can you say that Bella? He's back. He's the one who hurt you! You shouldn't even be near him, get away from him!"

_but my daddy said stay away from Juliet…_

"Calm down Charlie." He froze; he knows I mean business when I call him by his first name.

"Go sit down and listen." He went over to his chair mumbling under his breath. I glanced and Edward then walked inside and sat on the couch. Edward following shortly and sat beside me.

"Dad, Edward has something he wants to tell you." I nudged him to begin.

"Sir, I'm sorry about what happened years ago. I had no intention to hurt your daughter. I just thought it would be fun to see what could happen. I was a troublemaker and I wanted to take the risk of dating the chief's daughter. I was foolish and I'm sorry about everything." Instead of exploding as I expected, Charlie just stared.

"Bella, can you please excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure, I'll be outside." I got up and walked out into the fall air. After a few minutes, Edward walked outside.

"What was that about?"

_but you were everything to me; I was begging you please don't go…_

"Nothing." He mumbled. "Let's go." I nodded slowly. As we drove away I said. "I've got to get some groceries for the rest of the week at my place. Do you mind?"

"No." He mumbled again. He stared out at the woods. We went in, got everything, then headed to my place.

"Where are we going?"

"To my apartment to drop off the groceries."

"You have your own place?"

"Yep, got it went I turned 18."

"Since then?" I nodded. We pulled up in the driveway. I unlocked the door to let Edward and I in with the groceries when I heard a little voice yell "Mommy!"

I turned around as I put the groceries down. There standing at the other side of the room was the five-year-old Ava.

"Ava!" She ran towards me and jumped into my open arms. I stood and twirled her around some before holding her still.

"Mommy!"

"Hey sweety, what have you been doing?"

"Acting like her usual creative self. Reading, writing, drawing; sound like anyone?"

"Please Breenda, she's much more like you than me." I looked into Ava's eyes; one's almost completely identical to mine. Then to our similar brown hair, then up into Edward's shocked eyes.

"Bella?"

"Don't worry Edward, she's not mine. Ava is Breenda's daughter."

"Her appearance?" He whispered to me as I put her down.

"Breenda has brown hair, John brown eyes. Breenda, how about you take Ava back into her playroom. I'll talk to you guys later."

"She has a playroom here?"

"I had an extra bedroom that I didn't need. Since they come over here so often I figured it would be her playroom. I gave her a spare key for when I'm not here." I started unloading groceries.

"She called you mommy Bella?!"

"Yeah, Edward, she did. So? I'm like her second mom. She barely sees her dad. Besides, why would you care? Jealous?" I asked playfully.

"Of course not. I'm just surprised by how much you've changed." Was it me, or was he a bit too quick to answer?

"It's been five years Edward. Time changes people. You've changed too."

"How?"

"For one you're engaged."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The Edward I knew hadn't even considered getting married. All he dreamed about was traveling and seeing the world. Never about settling down."

"Well I grew up Bella, at least one of us did." I just looked away and continued putting away groceries. I heard him sigh behind me.

"So why doesn't she see her father?"

"He's off fighting in Iraq, he hasn't been home in almost a year. Breenda's constantly worrying about him while Ava's too young to even understand it all."

"Whoa."

"I know, it's sad."

"No, I was talking about how many cookie dough tubs you got."

"Edward!" I yelled turning around.

"I was only joking Bells. Calm down." I still glared at him.

"But seriously, why did you buy so many?"

"Emmet's a big fan of my cookies, so I bought some. He eats two whole tubs by himself. The other two are for the rest of us."

"Oh."

"Pack those back up, we're about to leave."

"Ok."

"Breenda, we're leaving! Make sure you lock the door!"

"Ok Bells, bye!"

"Bye! Bye Ava!"

"Bye Bellsy." I closed the door and walked to the truck. We were halfway back to the house when Edward asked.

"Do you think I can take you somewhere tomorrow?"

"Sure, but shouldn't you spend some time with Tanya? You guys still have to make all of your plans for the wedding. When is that anyway?"

"September 29th."

"That soon? You guys really need to catch up."

"We've already got some done and Alice probably already has at least half."

"Probably. So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises."

"If there's no surprises then what's the point in being Romeo?"

"Well Romeo, something tells me your Juliet is close by." Meaning the approaching house.

"Yeah, I think she is too." He said slowly. I looked over at him to see him looking at me.

"What are you looking at?

"Nothing. Just thought I saw something in your hair."

"Okaaaay." I pulled up into the driveway.

**Interesting, very interesting………. What's going to happen? Where's he taking her? Well we'll you'll just have to read the next chapter now won't you? Bye everyone!**


	8. Oh boy, what a beautiful sight

**(Bella's POV.)**

"Come on Bella, wake up!" My body was suddenly being shaken violently, obviously startling me awake.

"Ugh, leave me alone, I'm tired."

"I don't know why, you went to bed at 9." He sounded exasperated.

"But I didn't fall asleep until 12, that's 3 whole hours."

"This makes me wonder why you weren't tired from sneaking out."

"Caffeine does wonders. Now let me sleep." I responded sarcastically.

"I have, until 2."

"What!" I sat up and looked at Edward.

"Yeah, look." He handed me his phone, and sure enough, it was 2.

"Great." I muttered. I got up and looked around the room.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"My old room. You fell asleep downstairs so I brought you up here. Oh, Alice has an outfit for you in her room."

"Okay." I walked to the door and was going to continue when I turned.

"Thanks." I spoke quietly before walking into Alice's room to change.

Alice had chosen a deep green tank top with a cropped jean jacket, jean capris and white tennis shoes.

"Bella, hurry up! We've got to go." Edward called as I closed the door.

"Coming! Where are we going? And where's everybody else?"

"They went to the movies; I told them to let you sleep." He hadn't noticed I was in the room, so he still yelled as he spoke.

"Thanks." I adjusted the tank top and looked up. He was now standing by the open door.

"Come on, it'll take a little while to get there."

"Where is there?" I asked as I stepped outside.

"I told you, it's a surprise."

"Does that mean I have to wear a blindfold?" I asked, joking a little.

"No, just relax as I drive."

"Should be easy enough." We walked out to the car and got in. After a while of driving I turned on the radio, sick of the silence.

_I'm so sick and tired….of being sick and tired…_

"Please turn it." Edward said, I did.

_One time…_

_I'm gonna tell you one time…_

"Again please." I sighed.

_But you were everything to me…_

_I was begging you please don't go…_

_And i said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone..._

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be a prince and i'll be a princess..._

_It's a Love Story baby just say yes..._

I looked at him and he just stared at me, then turned his hand back to the road. Avoiding my eyes. I turned off the radio and stared out the window for the rest of the ride. The silence didn't last long though. Edward pulled off to a dirt path and drove a ways before he parked.

"Why are we here?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"Just follow me." Et tu brute? I thought. Following him, we set off for the forest.

"Get in front of me, or to my side. That way I can help you when we get to the more dense areas."

"More dense areas? Edward, you know I can't hike, I never could. Please tell me this isn't the surprise.' I complained. He chuckled at my reaction.

"No, we just have to wait until we get there."

"There? Where's there?"

"Again, it's a surprise." I groaned and continued walking. Soon I saw the opening of trees and light shining through up ahead.

"Finally!" I called as I hurried into the treeless area. Not caring where or what on, I sat down and closed my eyes.

"Bella, have you even looked at your surroundings?" Edward asked as he approached me.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and looked. The trees were all a vibrant healthy green, with grass about 3 inches tall surrounding them. There were small white and purple flowers spread out through the open field. In the distance I could hear the trickle of water.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped.

"I thought you would like it." He smiled over at me.

"How did you find this place?"

"I came walking through the woods and discovered it. Since then I've been coming whenever I want to be by myself or to think. No one else knows about this place"

"Not eve Tanya or Alice?"

"Nope." We were silent as we listened to the birds chirp far off.

"Thank you. I leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek. Immediately pulled back, a blush already forming.

"You're welcome." He leaned into me and returned the kiss. By now I was blushing like mad, so I turned to where he couldn't see. While staring at my surroundings, I thought of something.

"Why did you bring me here?" I questioned.

"Because I wanted you to see it." He spoke as if it was obvious.

"I get that, but why not Alice, or Tanya?"

"Alice would come search me down in a heartbeat. Then I'd never have time to myself." I nodded as I turned to look at him.

"That makes sense. Tanya?"

"I-I don't know. I supposed I just wanted it to be our little secret."

"Why? Why ours? Why not share it with Tanya? You guys are getting married soon, so why are you avoiding her?"

"I'm not avoiding her Bella."

"Yes, you are Edward. You should be spending today with her. Sharing this wonderful place with her."

"Why?"

"Because Edward! She's your fiancée! You're supposed to spend your time with her! You love her don't you?" I yelled in a bit of anger.

He's not supposed to be spending his time with me instead of his fiancé.

"I don't know anymore."

"What?" I asked perplexed, dumfounded, surprised, any other word to explain this dumbstruck feeling of mine.

"I just don't know anymore."

"You don't know if you love the woman you're going to get married to? The woman you proposed to? So you're going to cancel the wedding? Or just leave her standing at the altar?" I spoke in disgust. I stood and started again through the woods.

"Bella! Wait! You don't know the way back!" He caught up to me quickly as I slowly pushed through branches and bushes.

"I'll figure it out."

"No you won't Bella, now please follow me." I stared at him, contemplating.

"Fine." Needless to say, I stayed quiet until we got home. I walked through the front door and straight into Jacob.

"Ugh. Jacob what are you doing here?" I stepped around him so I could let Edward in.

"So now I can't see my Bells? That hurts Bella, it really does." He put his hand over his heart as if it started to hurt.

"Whatever Jacob. What are you doing here though, I thought you would go home after the movies and work on your car." I explained.

"I was, but I wanted to see you. Plus I need more parts, and parts cost money. That's one of the three things I don't have.

"The other two?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen, they followed.

"Well money is number 2 or 3, I'm not sure. Three, I think is a sweet ride, that's where the money comes in."

"So what's number one Mr. I-can't-count?" I questioned.

"I was getting there, hold your horses."

"Don't own any." I replied sarcastically.

"Goats?"

"Nope."

"Cows?"

"No."

"Dogs?"

"Nope."

"Cats?"

"No."

"Fine then, just hold your underwear."

"Too embarrassing." I smirked at him before taking a swig of water.

"Are you guys always acting like this?" Edward asked.

"How so do you mean?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Acting like five year olds."

"Excuse me? There's only 1 five year old in here." I said.

"Glad you finally owned up to it Bella, I was wondering when you would come out of denial." I glared at Jacob and smacked his arm.

"Abusive." He said in a sarcastic and sharp voice. I rolled my eyes and took another sip of water.

"I'm in the mood for a BLT. Bella can you make me one?" Jacob asked with his baby voice.

"Do I look like a maid to you?"

"Well now that you mention it…" His voice drifted off.

"Then you need to get your eyes checked, but fine."

"You did look cute in your maid costume last Halloween though.' I shivered as I got out the ingredients.

"Do not mention that costume." I ordered, a death threat in my voice.

"What did it look like?" Edward asked.

"Picture a maid's outfit but sluty. Skirt up to mid-thigh and tight. A corset with all the strings in front and suffocating you with a plunging neckline and it being a tube top. Now add stockings coming up over your knee, elbow length gloves, and high heeled boots. Then you have the costume."

"Are you sure Bella wore something like that?"

"Yep, I have a picture right here."

"What?! I thought I said no pictures?" I dropped the knife I had been holding and turned around. Edward was holding the picture in his hand and his eyes were almost popping out of his head.

"So what do you think?" I asked, a deep blush already permanently forming on my cheeks.

"You look, whoa, I mean… Bella, you look… Beautiful."

"I think the man means hot." Jacob countered. My blush just got deeper. I walked over to Edward and tried to grab the picture. His hand moved away before I could.

"Jacob, think you can make me a copy?"

"What!" Now my eyes were bugging."

"Sure, I've got plenty.'

"Double what?!"

"Jeez, Bella, don't you know not to yell?" Edward said, teasing.

"Come here you…." I quickly tried to snatch the picture and ended up tripping. As I fell backwards, Edward grabbed me and leaned me against the counter.

"Thanks." I said, then tried to get the picture once more.

So here's the summary of our position. I was leaning with the bottom of my back against the counter. Edward was leaning close against me. So close our faces were two inches apart. His hand was behind his back, holding the picture while the other was beside my hip on the counter. My hand was reaching for the pictures, causing me to lean into him more.

Now imagine that you're his fiancé, sister, and half sister walking in on us like this. Now realize that this is exactly what happened.

"Edward?" Said Tanya.

"What's this?" She asked, meaning our position. **(DUH!)**

"She was trying to get my picture of her back." Jacob explained.

"Which one?" Alice asked.

"Last year's Halloween picture." Then I realized how Edward was completely distracted and looking at Tanya. Quickly, I grabbed the picture and moved from behind him, or in front, whichever.

"I'm sorry, Tanya. I tripped and he caught. I was still reaching for the picture though."

"No problem, I understand. I've been told of your many mishaps." She giggled a little.

"I'm not exactly the most graceful person."

"Far from it." Jacob muttered. I glared as a response.

"Bella, Rosalie and I have to talk to you." Alice announced.

"Ok." I followed them upstairs and into her room.

"Sit, we're going to have a long talk." Rosalie ordered.

"About what?" I sat at the edge of the bed.

"Edward.

………….

Crap

**Now I know I haven't updated in a while and I planned on fixing that. I have one other chapter written after this one that I'm going to post soon as well. I have one chapter for LHC and I want to make sure I have one more for it and 2 more for love story before I post again. Also I have another fan fiction that I'm writing on the side in my free time from this. Thank you for all of those who continue to read each of my stories. I would really appreciate it a lot of everyone reviewed. I won't post again until I have 15, though if I get desperate I might, but still.**


	9. Short and Sweet

**(Bella's POV.)**

"About Edward? Why?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb Bella." Rose said.

"What am i playing dumb about?"

"How you feel Bella, you're falling for him aren't you?" I looked away, a blush appearing.

"Bella!" They chorused.

"I never really fell out of love with him. You can't help who you fall in love with." I explained.

"That's not the point Bella. It's that you can't. He has a fiance now, he loves her." Alice said

_Not according to him_. I thought.

"I know." I said instead.

"You can't love him Bella. It's too risky. With what happened a few minutes ago, it's only going to make the situation worse."

"Situation? What situation? Last time i checked there wasn't a situation. Besides, he's in love with Tanya, so what i fell or felt wouldn't matter. I'm not going t make either of them suffer like i did; I would never wish that pain on anyone. So while you think it over and realize you've got nothing to worry about, i'll be going home. Bye!" I stood as i said this and walked out of the room.

"Bella! Wait, we didn't mean it like that!" alice called as she chased me downstairs.

"I'm pretty sure you did." I closed the front door and got in my car.

"Bella!"

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel...._

_This love is difficult but it's real....._

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess..._

_It's a love story baby just say yes... _

**I know it's incredibly shorter than the last chapter but this is just a fill in. The end is a bit cheesy or corny i know. I had to involve the lyrics and this was the only way i could think of. The next chapter i think is going to be semi long, i'm not sure yet. But i'll publish it soon i hope. Thank you to all the readers who have stuck with the story. **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**review!review!review!review!review!review!review!review!review!review!review!**


	10. Here comes the trouble of remembering

**(Bella's POV.)**

**9 p.m.**

"Ugh... Whoever's making that racket better stop!" I yelled as i rolled over in my bed. When the loud tapping noise continued i crawled from underneath the covers and walked to where the noise emitted from. Which just happened to be the window.

"Listen you twirps! Stop throwing those rocks before i call the police! Or worse you break the window and you have to pay for it!" I yelled from my second story view.

"Fine, fine, i just wanted to talk to you." Immediately my eyes shifted down to the ground only to see Edward, a handful of rocks in his, well, hand.

"What do you want? It's nine o'clock and i'm tired. I would very much appreciate it if you would stop pummeling my window."

"Sorry, but i need to talk to you. Face to face and that's not exactly easy when you're atleast five feet above me."

"So come inside, you know where the spare key is." He saw me retrieve it the other day to get inside.

"Actually, I kind of wanted you to come with me." I stared at him for a minute before agreeing.

"I'll be down in a second." I closed the window and went to get dressed. A simple pair of jeans, white tennis shoes, and a blue t-shirt are just perfect for a nightly visit to someplace yet unknown. Closing the front door, i stepped outside and over to the waiting Edward.

"So what had you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Just wait until we get there."

"Again with the mysterious there. When are you finally going to understand i don't like surprises?" I sighed as we climbed into his car.

"As soon as you'll understand that i'll never stop surprising you."

"I realized that already."

"Well then i know you don't like surprises? Happy?" He asked sarcastically.

"Just bursting with happiness." I replied.

"Good. I want you to be ready for when we get there."

"Ok, now you're starting to scare me." He laughed at my sentence.

"Don't be scared, there's nothing there that's the slightest terrifying about the place. You'll agree with me once we're there. You know the place already anyway."

"I do?"

"Yep. Here we are." We pulled up next to a fence that enclosed a gathering of trees, flowers, and bushes.

"You didn't." I said, instantly recognizing the place i still hold so close to my heart. "I haven't been here in years!" I climbed out of the car quickly and ran over to the fence.

"Aren't you coming?" I called back to him. He was still sitting in the car, just staring at me. He smiled and nodded as he began to get out.

"I knew you would like it."

"I love it! I can't believe you would bring me back here! Come on, we have to get over the fence." I started to shimmy up the fence then paused when i reached the top.

"Coming or are you going to wait there all night?"

"I'm just surprised the daughter of the police chief is suggesting that we tresspass on private property." He smirked at the idea.

"Technically i've done it before and he knows it. What difference does it make if i do it one more time?" I shrugged with indifference.

"True." He came closer to the fence and climbed up as well. We both switched our feet over to the other side then launched ourselves off and onto the ground. Immediately i made my way over to the huge tree that still stays in the back of the garden.

"I remember everytime we came out here. Especially the first time, that was the best night of my life." I put my hand on one branch and hoisted myself up until i poked my head through the leaves at the top. Edward did the same and soon we were both sitting side by side to each other.

"Because you finally learned how it felt to be free?" he asked with a bit of sarcasm. I smacked his arm playfully.

"No, because it was the night i met you. The ball was fantastic and getting to know each other out here was absolutely exhilirating. Not to mention hilarious." I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, the first time was most definitley the most memorable." He nodded in agreement.

"So, have you rediscovered your love for Tanya or are you still in denial?" I asked, wanting to avoid silence.

"Still not sure. It seems Romeo has another Juliet in his life."

"And who might the lucky lady be?" I asked, turning towards him. He faced me, with such a serious face that i was a bit shocked. The intensity in his eyes when they met mine was startling. He looked so serious that for a moment I needed to wonder why.

"You." My face with impassive. You've got to be kidding me.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said, voicing my thoughts. He simple shook his head and leaned closer to me, making us only about half a foot apart.

"I wouldn't kid about something like this Bella. I'm absolutely serious. Bella, it seems coming back to Forks was a bad idea."

"Why?" Gulping down saliva and hopefully some nerves.

"Because i'm falling back in love with you. The way you are, you're eyes, smile, you're jokes, everything." I stared at him for a moment before i busted out laughing. He was shocked for a moment before grimacing.

"Do you think this is a joke?" His voice was ice cold. I froze, my temper starting to rise as well.

"Yes, Edward, i do. Before you left you said you never even had feelings for me. Remember? Or did you suddenly forget?"

"Bella, it was a lie. I said it so you wouldn't be hurt, just angry."

"Great job then. Ok, Mr. Genius, how about telling me the truth? That always works better." I replied, still not quite believing him.

"What will make you believe me?" He sounded a bit desperate to prove his feelings.

"Either a lot or nothing." He glared at me for my sarcasm. Then his eyes softened and a smile appeared on his face. He leaned in so we were two inches apart.

"What are you doing?" I asked, blushing like crazy.

"This." Then he leaned in completely and i felt his lips touch mine. My eyes widened with shock before closing. I deepened the kiss and moaned at the sensation running through me. The he climbed over the the branch i was on and sat in front of me. He pushed me against the bark fo the tree and put his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Edward... stop i ...can't...breath." I panted in between kisses. He pulled back from my lips but continued to make butterfly kisses on my face and then down my neck.

"Edward we can't do this. What about Tanya?" I suddenly realized all the trouble we could get in if we were caught.

"She's not here. Besides, i'm thinking about cancelling the wedding anyway."

"But Edward...." My words were stopped when he once again placed his lips on mine. The sensation once again began to race through my body. I could feel the love that i had withheld running through my veins, begging to be released. That's when a bright light shown on us.

"Edward? Bella? What are you doing?" We pulled apart immediately and i looked down and caught a glimpse of Tanya. Her face was distraught and tears were starting to run down her face. She stared at him, then at me, then at our position once more. Finally she dropped her flashlight and ran back to the building.

"Tanay! Wait!" He yelled after her. He started to pull away from me when he looked down into my eyes, as if suddenly remembering i was there.

"Go ahead. I can walk home, i know my way. You need to chase after your fiance."

"Bella..." Tears were starting to pour from my eyes as i looked down, attempting to hide them.

"I said go!" I pushed him away from me. I continued to shade my eyes, but i could feel him get off the branch and climb down. I stayed up in the tree for a while, just thinking about the mess i've gotten into. After wiping away my tears, i climbed down and made my way home.

* * *

I closed my bedroom door and walked over to my closet. I got out my suitcase and layed it on the bed. I pulled out my clothes that i had hanging and shoes.

_Atleast this time i did see his back as he left me...._

I put the clothes off the hangers and into the suitcase. I got out my clothes from my dresser and did the same. Going to the bathroom i got my toiletries then put them in a compartment also in the suitcase. Then i got a bag out for my shoes and a box for the fragile items i'm carrying.

_This time he'll see mine....._

I continued to pack.

**dramatic ending! obviously she's leaving and in the next chapter she goes over to the Cullens to tell them. While there she runs into Edward and they start to fight. the rest you have to find out. I think i might make the next one the last chapter before the epilogue.**

**please review!**


	11. How come Romeo's not following Juliet?

**(Bella's POV.)**

I had my bags and boxes packed into my truck. It was parked in front of the Cullen's as i rung the door bell. Soon someone answered the door.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Asked Tanya, trying to hide her anger and sadness.

"I'm here to talk to Alice, Rose, Emmet, and Jasper. Jacob too if he's here."

"He's upstairs with Emmet and Jasper playing videos games. Come in." She widened the door enough so i could step inside.

"I won't be here long, i just have to tell them something before i leave."

"You're leaving?" She asked, surprised. I smiled sadly at her.

"Yeah, i decided not to meddle with you guys anymore. I know i've probably wrecked your relationship, so i want to apologize. I need a break from Forks so i'm leaving for a bit, not sure exactly how long yet."

"But Bella...."

"No, it's ok. I sort of need a break from all the rain and greenery." I laughed slightly before making my way to the stairs.

"I'll talk to you soon. Congratulations by the way." I walked upstairs and stopped when i heard cheers coming from one room. Must be where the boys are. I opened the door and stepped inside. Sure enough they were sitting on the floor, playing the x box.

"You guys, i need to talk to you all, so can you pause the game real quick." I asked.

"Sure Bells." Jacob said. He pressed the start button and turned to me.

"I need to go get the girls first though." They nodded and waited as i lef thte room. I walked into Alice's room and asked them to follow me.

"Sure Bella." Rose said. We walked back to where the guys were and they sat down. I went to stand in front of them and took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving." I said quickly. They stared at me a bit before they bombarded me with questions.

"Leaving to where? When? When will you be back? Why?" Were the main questions.

"I don't know where yet but i'm leaving today. I'm not sure when i'll be back and as for the reason why, that's a little obvious isn't it?" They looked at each other and nodded slowly.

"I just didn't want to leave without you guys knowing first and wishing me luck."

"Bella!' Alice and Rose stood and walked over to hug me. They had tears coming down their faces like me.

"I'll miss you guys." I whispered to them, they nodded in agreement.

"You have to promise you'll keep in touch with us." Rose said. I smiled.

"Of course i will."

"Sorry to interrupt this soap opera but i was wondering when i could get my hug in." Jacob said. I let go of Alice and Rose before going to hug him.

"Good luck Bells."

"Thanks Jacob." He let me go and then i hugged Jasper. After Jasper i hugged Emmet. He lifted me up into his arms with a death grip

"Emmet... can't... breath." I gasped. He loosened his grip and put me down.

"See you soon Bells, right?" I nodded at him.

"I'll talk to you guys later, ok? I need to get on the road." They all nodded and walked me downstairs. I was just opening the front door when i heard someone say my name.

"Bella?" I froze, then thawed and turned around. There standing with a distressed look on his face was Edward. "Are you really leaving?" I nodded, god i'm doing a lot of that lately.

"But bella..." His voice grew quiet.

"But what Edward? Why do you care so much anyway? Like i said, you need to be preparing for your wedding. Why don't you go and comfort Tanya? You won't be missing me much anyway." I opened the front door and walked outside to my car.

"Bella wait!" I stopped with my hand on the doors handle. I turned to face him, a glare already forming.

"Bella i have to tell you something."

"What, that you love me? Edward i think you've used that lined a bit too much lately. I'm surprised you're still crying wolf."

"Bella please.." He sighed and stepped closer. I opened the door and pushed it so it was between us.

"I've got to go Edward. See you in a couple of years." I climbed in and started the car. As i pulled out of the driveway i looked in the back mirror. This is what i saw...

Romeo wasn't coming for his Juliet.

**ok, i think i may do the next chapter in edward's pov i don't know. but i got it wrong last time. the next one after this is now going to be the last one. that is if i decide not to do edward's pov, which i don't think i will. anyway, read and review!**


	12. Going after her

**(Edward's POV.)**

I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch, staring at nothing.

_See you in a couple years? What did she mean by that?_

"Edward! Aren't you going after her! You're the only one that can stop her!" Alice yelled in my ear.

"I highly doubt that Alice. Now will you please stop screaming? Where is she going anyway?" I asked.

"No one knows, that's why you have to stop her! You have to tell her how you feel! About the wedding!"

"It's still on Alice." I explained. I had talked to Tanya about it that morning. Alice had an astonished look on her face which quickly turned to anger.

"Whether or not it's still on you still have to go get her!"

"But Alice..." I sighed getting exhausted already. _If this pixie keeps it up she'll be having a few other problems on her hands besides Bella leaving._

"Wait Edward. I need to tell you something." Tanya interrupted. I turned my head to look at her and saw tears in her eyes, just waiting to fall. I quickly got up and went over to comfort her. She put her hand out to sstop me befoore i could.

"I-I want to call off the wedding. It's obvious you love Bella than you'll ever love me. That's why i want you to take this." She slipped off the beautifully encrested engagement ring i had given her and handed it to me.

"But Tanya..."

"Let me finish Edward." I kept quiet.

"I'm glad for you Edward, now please, go chase after her." Her tears were now falling down her face. I stepped forward but stopped myself. I stood starng into her eyes, trying to make sense of it all.

I love Bella, i have since we met. I love Tanya also, but it seems like i love Bella more. I sighed in confusion and walked out the front door.

"Edward where are you going?" I kept silent, just knowing i needed to drive. I opened the door to my volvo and stepped inside. I started to pull out and looked towards the house. Alice was standing at the door with an astonished face. The guys were smirking behind them. Tanya was beside Rosalie and had a sad smile on her face as Rosalie comforted her. That's when i made up my mind.

"Edward answer me!" Screamed Alice once more. Rollling down my window i yelled out my answer.

"I'm going to get Juliet." I smiled before beginning to drive down the road.

_This time you're not getting hurt._

**ok, i know humungously short and small chapter but i really didn't have any other ideas for it. I'm posting the next one right after this so don't worry. In fact i'm going to finish the story tonight. I'll probably post a new story as well or try and post some more for LHC. Whichever it is, i'm going to be posting. Up next is the last actual chapter, then there's the epilogue. Want to know what happens? Well you'll just have to read now won't you? **


	13. It's a love story

**(Bella's POV.)**

_I got tired of waiting..._

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading..._

_When i met you on the outskirts of town..._

_Romeo save me, i've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come..._

I waited for an hour, just to see if he would actually come after me. When he didn't show, i walked back to my truck and started down the road. Him not coming had permanently made my decision. I'm leaving Forks. Not foor forever of course, but just a few years. I want things to settle down first and for the wedding to be over. I turned on the radio and Love Story was on. I listened to it, not really paying attention, as i drove down the road. If i thought about it, i would have said it described us perfectly.

I was on the outskirts of Forks, getting ready to continue on to Seattle for my flight. That's when i saw a silver volvo driving past. The next thing i knew, my phone was ringing. I really didn't want to talk to him, but i picked up anyway.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella, stop on the side of the road, i'm turning around."

"Edward.." He hung up before i could finish. I debated whether or not to do as he said before deciding i would. I pulled over to the curbing. It wasn't long though until he was parked in front of me. I climbed out and met him in between our cars.

"What is it Edward? I have a plane to catch."

"I know, that's why i called you. I wanted to apologize."

"It's a bit too late for that Edward. Besides, you could have said that on the phone." I started to turn but he grabbed my arm.

"Please Bella, just listen." I stared into his eyes and saw the seriousness they held

"Fine, but hurry up."

"Ok." He took a deep breath before beginning.

"When i first saw you at the ball, i couldn't help but stare. You were the most beautiful thing i had ever seen. But i could tell from that one glance that you were more than your beauty. I could tell that you were smart, clever, independent, and not afraid to speak your mind."

"You got all of that just from one glance?" I asked, not believing him.

"Let me finish." I nodded and he continued.

"So that's what made me follow you out and ask you to dance. Later on i found out everything i had thought was true and more. You were caring, passionate, and forgiving. When I came to your house that night, i was a bit surprised you had come with me. I had wanted to learn more about you. That's when i started falling in love with you. As days and weeks passed, we became closer and I was sure of it. Then came the night at your dads'. I absolutely hated to leave you, but i knew i had to. I didn't want you to get into any trouble because of me. I had wanted you to remember that i loved you, but i thought that wouldn't help any either. So i lied to you. That was the worst decision of my life."

By now he had stepped closer and was only standing about a foot away from me.

"After what's happened these past few days, i realized i could never live without you. With some encouragement, i came after you. I realized how bad i had actually messed up. I also realized that no matter how much i tried, i couldn't live without you. Then earlier when you said you were leaving, i had no idea what to think. After you left the house, everyone started telling me to run after you. To stop you from leaving. Then Tanya did something that really surprised me, that's what made my final decision. I knew i had to catch you before you flew away. I just had to make a decision first. Then we passed each other on the road and i decided to call you. I really needed to tell you something. Well, i have to ask you something as well."

_Is this in my head, i don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

Edward knelt on the ground before me. From his pocket he pulled out a velvet covered box.

_Oh god._ I thought.

"Bella..."

_He said marry me Juliet_

_you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all i really know_

"I love you with all my heart, for forever and eternity..."

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_

"I talked to Charlie before and he said it was alright. Alice has plans."

_I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess_

"Bella, will you marry me?"

_It's a love story baby just say..._

"Yes." I answered. Tears were flowing down my cheeks as i smiled hugely at him. He slid the ring onto my finger and stood up. Grabbing me around the waist, he twirled me around. When he stopped, he leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his arms did the same to my waist. When we finally pulled back to get some air, i looked into his eyes. They were filled with excitement and wonder. I'm sure mine were the same.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you too."

**Whooo! how's that for a finale! I know it's still a bit short but what can you do. for this chapter i basically edited how i had orignally wrote it to fit how i had actually written the story. The last chapter and the epilogue were the very first things i wrote for this fanfiction. anyway, you guys probably already know what the epilogue will be. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Congratulations!

**(Bella's POV.)**

The notes signaling my cue began to play and I took a deep breath. I was wearing the same dress as i had to the ball. Except this time, i had a veil in front of my face and a bouque in my hands. Beginning down the cullen's staircase, we had decided to have the wedding here, i thought about how this all began. With me begging Alice not to drag me to the ball, telling her it was a waste of time. When it turns out, it was the smartest thing i culd've ever done.

Now i was at the front doors and they were opening to let me outside. Everyone was here. My old friends from school, my dad, the Cullen's, and even Tanya. I began down the isle, heading straight for Edward. Beside him was the minister. Emmet and Jasper stood to the side, both grinning widely at me. Across from them was Rose and Alice. Though Alice had insisted on not being in the wedding, i told her she had to or i wouldn't have a made of honor. Once i told her that she stared hopping up and down wildly. They both were smiling at me as i took the last step to stand in front of Edward. We smiled at each other, then turned to the minister. We both said our vows before he asked us the most important part.

"Do you Edward Cullen take Isabella Swan as her wife?"

"I do." His immediate response was. Then he turned to me.

"Do you, Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your husband."

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Edward lifted the veil and laned in. His lips touched mine then pulled away too soon. He grabbed my hand and we walked back down the isle. As everyone congratulated us we never once let go of each other's hands. Soon though, everyone started to leave and only Tanya and the Cullen's were left.

"Hi Bella, Edward."

"Hi." Edward and I smiled at her.

"I wanted to say i'm really happy for you two. I knew from the start i was in the wrong place. The fiance as a friend and friend as the wife. That's how it should be." I let go of Edward's hand and stepped forward to hug her.

"Thank you." I whispered so only she could hear. She nodded and we let go. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she smiled, but you could tell she was happy. Then i remembered something.

"Oh! We forgot to throw the bouque! Alice!"

"I knew i forgot someting. Well it's too late now." Said Alice.

"Actually, we can still do it. The girls can do it, we have enough people." Suggested Edward.

Everyone agreed so the girls got in a small group in front of me. I turned around and threw the bouque as hard as i could. The next thing i heard was alice squealing. I turned back around to see Alice holding the bouque in her hands. Jasper walked up to her, got down on his knee, a small box in his hand and said,

"Alice Brandon, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She hopped up and down then hugged him tightly once the ring was on her finger.

"Congratulations!" I yelled with everyone.

_We were both young when i first saw you..._

**It's always sad when something ends. Whether it's a book, tv show, especially when it's a life. But it's really hard when it's something that you really truly enjoyed. I really liked writing this story and can't wait to write more for everyone to like just as well. I really hope you guys will review and tell me how much you liked it. I want to know your opinion about it all. thank you so much. I'll post a new story probably tonight so remember to look out for it.**


End file.
